Talk:Yellow liquid
What is this article about? It's an odd question to ask, but I must ask it because it seems the article has shifted significantly since I created it a couple weeks ago. I originally wrote this article to document a unique liquid seen in Phase 1 and Phase 9 of Return of Samus, which was distinctly different from water (at least, in the original game) and purple liquid. I named it "yellow liquid" because it has no official name AFAIK, and its direct analogue in the remake Samus Returns is also a uniquely-colored liquid that is visually (but not functionally) different from normal water. Since the same colored liquid appears in the background of Area 6, I also mentioned that as well. Now, while the Return of Samus side of things is still the same (save for the unexplained removal of Phase 1, which I added back in), the Samus Returns part of the article discusses every single vaguely yellowish or greenish liquid associated with the Metroids. It's true that I did mention a couple of these when I wrote this article, but only in the trivia section (where they are relegated to "interesting to note, but not necessarily that relevant" status). For instance, I did not describe the lime green liquid seen around discarded Metroid husks because that is a notably different hue from the yellow liquid. Now, a lot of this "yellow liquid" article now seems, at best, only tangentially related to the original liquid from Return of Samus. It's a... different case from Metroid webs. While it's no longer an interactive obstacle in Samus Returns, there is a lot of webbing material in Metroid environments (in the background, on the walls and floors, covering Gamma passageways, etc.) that shows how the concept was significantly expanded upon in the remake. Even then, that article ended up with some other editors adding in speculation and odd links to anything vaguely related to webbing, some of which I ended up removing (such as the greenish liquid covering the first Larva Metroid in the Chozo Memories). So therefore, I ask... what is this article about? Is it about a unique obstacle in Return of Samus that also appears a couple times in the remake (as a less-functionally unique but still-visually unique liquid)? Or is it a list of every yellow, lime, and green liquid associated with Metroids in the remake, and speculation of how it all may be tied together? --PeabodySam (talk) 15:53, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :Make sure when creating a new talk page that you add at the top. This is something you may want to discuss with IP "109.225.98.60", who made the majority of the edits. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:29, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Greetings PeabodySam! I'm glad you brought up the Talkpage for further discussion. Prior to reading your post above, I was clueless on why this page was created in the first place, due to the fact that I was under the impression that the article "Metroid Webs" already extensively covered the secretions (both liquid and structures) that Metroids seemingly produce on SR388, which leads to not only the formation of nests but also to the production of more yellow and green fluids. I am now aware that you wrote this article to focus on a specific type of fluid that is seen in Phase 1 (?) and 9. I'd have to argue however, that there's sufficient in-game evidence that points to the yellow fluid in question being the result of Metroid activities. In addition, the fluid that leaks from Metroid husks are, sometimes, more yellow tinted than green. Therefore, the name "yellow liquid" for this article is far too vague, as there are other things that can be described as such and thus be included in this page. Personally, I'd like for this article to be merged with Metroid webs, as both yellow liquid and webs seemingly derive from the same source, but keeping this page separate can work too. Information that could be kept here, as I mentioned before, are all things "fluid" related from Metroids. Some of the info from Metroid webs could be moved here, mainly the info that touches upon the yellow and green viscous substances prior to them transforming into webs. Though I honestly think the article's name needs to be changed to something more specific, like "Metroid liquid", or "Unknown liquid", "Metroid fluid" "Metroid secretions" etc. Latinlingo (talk) 17:49, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :I think there is a valid case to be made for an article that extensively covers "Metroid fluids". I just don't think this article is the right place for it. As I said, this article is mainly about the specific liquid seen in the original game, and to turn it into a broad spectrum of any yellow or green liquids associated with Metroids would be missing the point. :Therefore, I quickly whipped this up in my sandbox. It's basically a proposal for your "Metroid fluid" page, hastily patched together from the information removed from the yellow liquid page; information from the Metroid webs page; and information from the Queen Metroid page. You are free to copy the source, clean it up, and make the page yourself, if you so desire. However, I'd still like to keep this "yellow liquid" distinct as a separate page because of its role in the original game... which, as I said, was the intended point of this article in the first place. :I only called it "yellow liquid" to form a consistent naming scheme with purple liquid, both being distinct liquids from Return of Samus that were given unique colors in the remake to separate them from more generic substances (water and lava, respectively). It may be a little broad and/or vague, so if you have a better idea, I'd be open to hearing some suggestions. The problem with names like "gelatinous liquid" or "viscous liquid" is that they're also rather vague while simultaneously harder to remember. :Also, just to clear up the confusion: yes, it is in Phase 1. See this Phase 1 screenshot and compare to this Phase 3 screenshot of water and this Phase 9 screenshot of "yellow liquid". You can see it's the same as the latter. I also went ahead and confirmed that it impairs Samus's movements in the same exact manner (while the Phase 3 water does not). For the record, AM2R muddles things by depicting both liquids as normal water, so that might be where your confusion stems from. :--PeabodySam (talk) 19:31, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Here's the thing though. The "Metroid Webs" article covers the original weapon-hindering obstacle from the original Metroid II, as well as the webs from Samus Returns, the latter in which it is IMMENSELY expanded upon (gamma web doorways, background aesthetic, bio-organic structures that make up the nests, etc) and has an entirely different function from the original Metroid II web. This situation is not dissimilar to the "Yellow Liquid" article, which should cover the liquid from the original game as well as the liquid seen in Samus Returns, the latter in which the fluid has been IMMENSELY expanded upon (liquid produced by Metroid nests and flowing out of them, yellow fluid which is seen leaking out of Metroid husks, some of which are green, etc). As i mentioned before, the yellow fluid of Area 8 in Samus Returns is evidently leaking out of the Metroid Queen hive and into the cavern and tunnels below. This is clear evidence that, like other similarly colored fluids in Samus Returns, the liquid in Area 8 originate from Metroids. Hence, why the "Yellow Liquid" page should cover Metroid-related fluids in their entirety. Additionally, please look at "Beta Acid" page. This is a page that is intended to cover an unknown green liquid that is seen in two different games (Fusion and Zero Mission). It was decided upon that these two unknown substances should be put under the same page due to several similarities. If this page was able to do this efficiently with a fluid from two entirely different games, I do not see why the "Yellow Liquid" page shouldnt be able to cover several fluids that are evidently produced by Metroids in the same "game" in the series (the original and its remake where the fluid has been greatly expanded upon). Latinlingo (talk) 12:25, May 16, 2018 (UTC) :As I've said before, this is a different case from the Metroid webs article. While the function of Metroid webs has changed significantly in the remake (going from an interactive obstacle to a mere aesthetic element), it's still clearly webbing found in Metroid nests, showing that its appearance in the remake is an extension of the concept introduced in the original game. :That's the difference here. We can say that the viscous liquid in Phase 1 and Phase 9 is the same as the yellow liquid in Area 6 and Area 8 because the latter locations (Phase 9 and Area 8) directly correspond to one another, showing that they're intended to be the same. However, we don't have enough evidence to show that the viscous yellow liquid is the same as any of the lime or green liquids seen in the rest of the game. It's a distinctly different color (while, say, the Metroid webs are consistently the same shade of green). Even the liquid in the Queen Metroid's nest is distinctly green, in contrast to the yellow liquid in the tunnels below... therefore, one cannot be certain that they are the same liquid. To say otherwise would be speculation. :Beta Acid covering two liquids from two games makes sense... because they have very similar appearances (a teal bubbling liquid), they have the exact same properties (harmful even with the Gravity Suit), and they are both found in similarly-themed areas (Tourian and the Tourian-themed corridors of Sector 1). Compared to other Metroid-associated fluids, yellow liquid has a distinctly different appearance; its properties cannot be compared (since only yellow liquid is interactive); and it serves as a direct analogue to a liquid that is never associated with Metroids in the original game (therefore, it has a different context from the other liquids). :Besides, I'll see your Beta Acid and raise you Lava (SR388), which was the name of the purple liquid article prior to the release of Samus Returns. Despite much evidence suggesting that the "dangerous liquid" was lava, it was given a separate page distinct from the main Lava page because there was also significant evidence that disputed that notion and suggested it was a unique substance. In the end, the distinction was proven correct by the remake. We also have Beta Acid on a separate page from Acid since it's also a distinctly unique substance that's separate from most acids (i.e. specific context, different color, and much more hazardous), right? :What I'd love to see is if the Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide says anything about the liquids. I don't have that book (and don't really intend to get it), so someone who does have the book could shed some light on the situation. Does it say anything particularly interesting about the yellow liquid? If it does confirm that the yellow liquid is related to the other fluids, then I'll concede. :As I've suggested, we could certainly make a page documenting the various Metroid fluids seen in Samus Returns. The proposal I put together is the best of both worlds, since it discusses the yellow liquid and its possible relation to the other fluids, but leaves it as a separate page that can go into greater detail regarding its unique role in Return of Samus. That way, we have one page for the specific liquid seen in both games, and one page for the various new liquids exclusive to the remake. :--PeabodySam (talk) 19:48, May 16, 2018 (UTC) I made changes in the "Metroid webs" article which make a clear distinction between the yellow liquid and the green fluid leading to the formation of webs. That way, both articles avoid any confusion between both substances. Latinlingo (talk) 13:35, May 18, 2018 (UTC)